Breaking Point
by Miss Freyja
Summary: In the future, humans live underground due to the destruction of the planet. Thus, an organization started to send people back in time to retrieve the resources essential for the revival of their planet. One of such people is Haruka, who by a strange twist of fate stumbled upon the mysteries and the cruel nature of the world. How will she fare through all of these? (HarukaxSTARISH)
1. The Beginning

**Full Summary: **

In the very distant future, mankind now lives 1000 meters underground with the pleasure that advanced technology has brought to them and with the burden made by the scarcity of the natural resources. Because of this, an organization aimed to enlighten this burden by sending people back in time to recover natural resources. Our heroine, Haruka, is one of such people.

However, on her very first mission, she stumbled upon an unknown dimension that eventually led her to bizarre and tragic conspiracies one after another. While she was on her way in discovering the things behind those said conspiracies, she slowly and accidentally learned of the eerie nature of the world along with a mysterious past that is completely tied to her.

**Pairings:** HarukaxSTARISH

_**Disclaimer: **Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters does not,in any circumstances, belong to me._

_**Important Note: **__Personalities of the characters may have changed a little, due to the change in their environment and "certain" circumstances._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning: I Wonder What's Waiting For Me Over There?**_

Black….Everything is black….That is how the girl described her surroundings. Not even the tiniest bit of light can be seen from anywhere. Not even the faintest sound can be heard.

_It's as if everything was made up of nothing._

However, in the middle of the blinding darkness and the deafening silence, an unknown voice broke through, coming from every direction.

"_My child..." _the unknown voice called upon her.

The girl looked up and asked, "W-who are you?"

But, she received no answer and instead got a confusing question.

"_Can you hear the whispers of time?" _the voice asked as millions of silver lights exquisitely started to illuminate around her, forming a stream… Somewhat like a _**Silver River**_.

Before the girl could even say another word, the voice suddenly asked another confusing question, _"Can you hear the heartbeats of the roaming souls?"_

"What do you me—" she was cut off from asking as she noticed something from afar.

Hundreds of silhouettes of people started to appear in those silver lights. They all appear to be so happy as they gather in one place. The girl didn't want to approach the crowd for it is purely made up of shadowy figures. Then they started shouting, "-!,-!,-!"

The word was completely blurred out in sound but the girl was easily drawn into it. Before she knew it, she was already walking slowly towards the crowd.

As she came closer and closer, she saw that they were watching several stars, stars that are sparkling so beautifully. Her eyes were blinded by its light at first but she just couldn't take her eyes off them because despite of the strong light it emits, her eyes still doesn't hurt.

The girl is now a couple of footsteps away from the crowd and there she noticed something weird in those stars. They seem to be forming something like the shape of different persons illuminated by different colors of light.

_Yellow, Violet, Green, Orange, Red, Pink and Blue_

However, before she could even see the appearances of the persons formed by the light, all of the silhouettes, along with the beautiful stars, changed their expression as the ground that they are standing on started to shake.

Everything eventually started to slowly break into pieces like glass. And as that happened, the silhouettes started to scream and cry in terror as their forms broke into pieces.

"_Aaaahhhh! Help! Help!""Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up! Please!" "AAHHH! It hurts!...It hurts!" "I should've been the one who perished! It's my FAULT!" "No! This can't be! This can't be happening!" "Hey! Wait! Don't do it! Stop!.."_

Everything was so sudden, she couldn't comprehend what was happening. She just closed her eyes and covered her ears while she crouched down crying as the cries of torment, pain and agony spread around her surroundings. She didn't know what to do and she didn't know how she would help them – she felt so helpless.

"No! Please stop this! Please! I-I..I can't take it anymore!" the girl cried out.

The screams of pain and agony started to disappear along with everything around her after while. When she realized that the cries are no longer there she slowly opened her eyes and she was again surrounded by nothingness.

But then she heard the voice again.

"_Can you see what is beyond this nothingness?"_

"Please tell me...who are you?...why are you showing me these horrible things?... why are you asking me these confusing questions? Please answer me!" the girl shouted out, with tears that are still continuously flowing from her eyes. However, she again, didn't receive any answer and rather than that, it voiced out another statement that worsened her confusion.

"_My child... Time is running out...The past, the present and the future is now in your hands. Please, save everything...and...I'm sorry..."_ it said with a fading tone along with a sob in the end, followed by a light that slowly flashed.

The girl held her right hand forward expecting that she could reach the unknown being and shouted, "Wait! What do you mean by that? I don't understand! Plea-"

The blinding light enveloped her and then her eyes suddenly opened breaking away from the mysterious dream.

"A dream?" she asked herself while still holding out her right hand. She stared at her hand for a moment, recollecting everything that happened in her dream.

After her recollection, she slowly sat up on her bed, wiped her tears and released a light yawn.

"I wonder what time is it…..Huh! It's still four am! It's still too early..."

"But, that mysterious dream... millions of silver lights forming a stream... a silver river...and those people" she stared up still imagining everything that she saw.

When a few seconds of silence has passed, she suddenly clapped her hands on her face and said, "I can't waste my time thinking of some weird dream. Today is going to be my first day at work and being sleep-deprived isn't an option for me. I'll have to get ready in four hours"

She lied down on her bed and tried to sleep again.

After a few hours, she prepared herself for her work and carried on to go outside. While walking on her way to work, she started to stare at her surroundings and wandered through the advanced technology that mankind has currently achieved. After that, she shifted her attention above wherein instead of seeing the vast blue sky, she just saw a big chunk of ground serving as the substitute for the sky.

All of the different thoughts suddenly flooded through her mind including this city...the status of mankind...and what has become to this once blue planet.

"_This is the underground city of Thera, one of the few surviving cities on this planet that holds more or less than ten million people. It also lies approximately 1000 meters deep underground. Mankind now lives underground because; millennia ago, our ancestors depleted almost all of the natural resources resulting into the barren wasteland that it is right now. While it is true that this city symbolizes the new heights that mankind has reached in technology; it also a fact that this city symbolizes the huge price that we have to pay for our foolish way of living. It saddens me how this has become the future of mankind"._

* * *

"Haruka! I've been waiting for you!" Tomochika said as she gave Haruka a warm hug.

"Good morning, Tomo-chan!" Haruka smiled as she also gave her a hug.

However, after a few seconds, Tomochika broke out from it and held Haruka on her shoulder.

"But Haruka... you do know that you're late by an hour don't you? Don't tell me that you got lost on your way to your own work place" Tomochika said while giving her a serious face.

"Well...u-umm...I kind of dozed off and then...I really did...got...lost" Haruka said, trying to give an explanation and at the same time, blushing in embarrassment.

Tomochika turned around as she crossed her arms and said, "That's no good Haruka! This is your first day of work! Any excuse doesn't matter and there's a possibility that you'll get fired!"

"I-I'm really sorry!... What should I do Tomo-chan?" Haruka said with a very worried face.

To this, Tomochika laughed lightly and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Haruka! Of course, for me, I won't let that happen to you, so I'll make sure everything will be covered up!"

"Thank you so much Tomo-cha- But how will you do that? Won't you get in trouble too?"

"No worries Haru-chan! I'll be the one to help her!" a familiar person shouted as he ran.

"Huh? Natsuki-san?" Haruka said in surprise.

"Good morning Haru-chan! Good morning Tomo-chan!" Natsuki shouted while running towards them and when he was near enough, he suddenly jumped to hug the both of them tightly.

"Haru-chan! I'm really glad that three of us are now working on the same place! So I won't let anyone fire you until your retirement!" Natsuki loudly said while still embracing both of them.

"S-s-see H-haruka? N-na-chan will be h-helping me in c-covering you u-up!...O-oi! Is it me or e-everything is getting tighter…Ah!" Tomochika said while struggling. After a few second she and Haruka started to continuously tap on Natsuki's back while struggling to say, "N-na-chan!/N-natsuki-san! I-I...W-we can't b-breathe...eh-ehh"

"NA-CHAN! We're tapping! We're tapping! Ack..Ah...Ah..."

"Ah! I'm really sorry! I was just really moved that all three of us will be together more often! I was so absorbed by this moment! It is a really good and convenient happy ending!" Natsuki said while supporting the two girls that almost fainted from suffocation.

"Oi, Na-chan, you shouldn't write the story off like that! Everyone's stories ends when they die you know!" Tomochika said after recovering from Natsuki's hug.

"Okay! Then let's all be happy until the three of us die!" Natsuki happily said as he and Tomochika high-fived.

"H-how can you guys speak of that so lightly?...You guys never change..." Haruka commented with a terrified expression.

With that, all three of them laughed lightly, while patting each other's shoulders.

"Well in any case, we should cover for Haruka's tardiness in her job with our secret plan!" Tomochika stated seriously and then she started to contain her laugh while both Natsuki and Haruka stared at her.

After a split second, Natsuki also started to contain his laugh and to Haruka's horror, she loudly asked, "T-those laughs...what are you guys planning?"

Both didn't answer, but instead, the both of them exchanged uncontained laughs of "Heh-heh-heh".

"Relax Haruka!/Haru-chan! It's not as if we're going to do something to the stiff ye- I mean, to our leader! We promise!" both of them happily said.

"Nothing good always come out whenever I hear those deviously plotting laughs" Haruka said as she sighed with worry mixed with a hint of terror.

"Looks like the three of you there are having a fun conversation" a familiar voice said as it approaches to their direction.

"Ah, good morning Ren-san!" Haruka happily greeted him followed by Natsuki and Tomochika.

"Nothing's better than a morning being greeted by you, lady and of course good morning to the two of you too" Ren replied.

"What's the matter, Ren?" Tomochika asked.

"Well, I'd hate to break your fun conversation but some people from upstairs are requesting that Lady should start working. They wanted to see a report on her performance as soon as possible"

"Oh yeah! We forgot!" Natsuki said in realization.

"And by the way, you guys shouldn't worry, especially you, Lady. The sti-...I mean, our leader is currently on another timeline right now so you're all still far from being fired. Well that's all I have to say. See you all later" after Ren finished talking, he winked at Haruka and slowly walked away.

"So much for our secret plan" Tomochika said with a disappointed face.

"Well we shouldn't be thinking about that! Let's all go to work, before stiff yeti-chan catches us slacking off!" Natsuki stated and then they proceeded to go to the operating room.

"_Stiff yeti? Why are they addressing our leader like that? Our leader must have had a really hard time"_ Haruka thought to herself while walking on their way to the operator room.

* * *

"We're finally here Haru-chan! This is where we'll be working! And the good thing is that… both of us will be your opearator!" Natsuki loudly said.

"Operator?" Haruka curiously asked.

"While it is your job to travel through different times, an operator is needed to communicate with you during your missions and to provide all the necessary information that you need" Tomochika explained.

"I see.."

"Hey, Haru-chan, do you know the other details about this job?" Natsuki asked while setting up a machine.

"Well, I only know a few... sorry"

"As a part of our duty and majorly because we're all best buddies, we'll reiterate to you the complete details of this project, take note, in full details... Na-chan, do you want to be the one to explain first?"

"Of course! It would be my honor! Ahem... Then to start off... Project Recovery is the codename of our mission. Using the most advanced technology, mankind has finally succeeded in creating the impossible…and that is the ability to travel through time. Our task is to send negotiators, which is you, back in time to recover the lost natural resources of our era. So far, do you have any question?"

"Thank you for explaining so wonderfully Natsuki-san...But...who came up with this idea?"

Tomochika then started to explain, "Two years ago, our leader created the time machine. As soon as the government heard about it, debates rose on how this technology should be used. I don't know much about the smaller details, but it actually led to launching this project".

Haruka gave out a warm smile and said, "What a wonderful idea. I've always wanted to see our planet back to our original form!"

"It's just like you to think of those wonderful and sincere thoughts Haruka..." Tomochika said followed by a smile.

"Then let's do our best to revive this planet!" Haruka said with a determined face.

"But you see, I'm only here for the money" Tomochika said as soon as Haruka finished her sentence.

"HUH?! Wait, what?"

"In my case, I really enjoy watching the now-extinct cute and small animals from the past! And I never was disappointed because they really are small and cute plus cuddly! Just like you Haru-chan!" Natsuki happily added. Then this was followed by the laughter of the two.

"Mankind will absolutely be doomed" Haruka thought to herself.

The humorous atmosphere was then broken by Tomochika who asked, "Well that was a fun question…Anyway, do you have any other questions?" Haruka nodded to this with a hint of a nervous expression on her face.

"Well...this might be rude to ask but why me? I know I passed the simulation test but I'm still not at the legal age to work...Is the organization really that..." Haruka nervously said while trying to form her words but even before she could say the next word, Tomochika had already predicted it.

"Desperate, as you might say" Tomochika said finishing Haruka's statement. Haruka nervously nodded while giving Tomochika a serious look.

Haruka's attention was then shifted to Natsuki as he started explaining.

"You see, Haru-chan, not everyone has the capable of travelling through time. In fact, only 1 out of 100,000 candidates can meet all the criteria" Natsuki explained.

"I didn't know that the percentage was that small" Haruka said with a surprised face.

"But you know Haruka, you're still more special than the others!" Tomochika proudly said.

"Why is that, Tomo-chan?" Haruka asked while blushing from what Tomochika said.

"Well, most negotiators can only stay in another timeline for a limited amount of time, well it's mostly thirty minutes at their best, because if they stay there for too long, it is said that a distortion between dimensions would occur. However in your case, you've stayed in the simulation room for hours which means that you have the ability to stay far longer than other people. Isn't it brag worthy?" Tomochika stated.

"I see, so that's why they're willing to pay a minor like me with that kind of salary"

"Hohoho! Then by the time that you receive your pay, we should all go out and do fun stuff together! Haruka will pay, of course, right?"

"W-w-wait! I can't just spend all of my pay in one day!"

"Don't take it seriously, I'm just joking" Tomochika said while laughing at Haruka, which was then followed by Natsuki and of course, Haruka herself.

"You guys make me feel like I'm not in work with your humorous remarks, not that I meant it in the bad way" Haruka commented as she laughed lightly.

"Of course! It's purpose is to make work feel like it's not work!" Tomochika proudly said.

"So Haru-chan, do you have any other questions?"

"Thank you so much, both of you! That's all I need to know for now" Haruka said and bowed her head.

"Hey, hey there's no need for that"

"She's right Haru-chan, we're all best friends after all"

"Well then let's get started now, we don't want to waste any more of our time laughing, right?" Haruka said with a determined face.

"Of course not, but before we start, you should take this. It's called the Dimensional Watch that can be used to communicate with us while time travelling. Be careful not to lose it okay, Haruka?" Tomochika said as she put the watch on Haruka's wrist.

"Yes, I understand"

"Well then Haru-chan, if you're ready then you should go to the Launch Site now and then I'll give you the instructions there"

"Okay! See you there". Haruka said while she exited from the room.

* * *

When Haruka arrived at the Launch Site, a robot there asked if she was ready and to this she, of course, said yes. A speaker suddenly appeared from the robot and beside it was a microphone.

"Tomo-chan! Natsuki-san! I'm at the Launch Site now!" Haruka loudly said at the microphone.

"_Okay Haru-chan! Now look at your watch and there you'll see two options. You should just pick the era that you want to focus on"_

"I can choose?"

"_Most negotiators don't have the privilege to choose because most of them can only go to one era, but your case is different, so feel free to choose Haru-chan!"_

"Hmmm... Let's see, Present or Middle Ages?... Why is the Future included here?"

" _Well... Future is actually our era..." Tomochika explained with a tone of that of someone who just facepalmed._

"But...Shouldn't we call it Present?"

"_Well, I asked Stiff Ye- I mean our leader about that, but he said that this is how it should be labelled"_

"_Well, Stiff Yetiman-chan is stiff after all, along with a part of his brain... We really can't understand his sense of labelling" Natsuki added._

"Both of you shouldn't be saying stuff like that about our leader"

"We know... Sorry" small giggles can then be heard from the speakers.

"_Haru-chan, in any case, the only thing that you're going to do is to familiarize yourself with both time periods, since this is your first day, so just take it easy for now okay?"_

"Yes, I understand"

"_We will start after a few moments, after this you'll have the privilege to choose the era that you want...So now, we'll be starting at __**Present**__" Natsuki explained while sounds made by the system can be heard._

"_Stay safe Haruka!" Tomochika loudly said as Haruka's watch started shine._

"Of course Tomo-chan! Don't worry about me!"

"_Commencing countdown...5!,4!,3!,2!,1!,0!"_

And to that, Haruka is now being transported successfully through time…However…

* * *

"_Time travelling….at first I'm scared of the dangers that it will bring towards me…but if this is the only way to revive our planet, then I might as well do it no matter what circumstances may come to me…However..I wonder what's waiting for me over there?...Huh?..What happened?...This can't be, it's the-"_

* * *

_**Special Reminder: **The idea of this story is inspired by the awesome [sci-fi epic time travelling RPG] time traveling otome game, **"Area-X" **by Zeiva Inc. I got their permission to use the idea of their story, too. _

_Well that's all for the first chapter, I hope you all like my first fanfiction. (Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes)_

_Thank you for taking your time in reading this and please don't forget to rate and review.  
See you next chapter!_


	2. The Present

___**Disclaimer: **Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters does not,in any circumstances, belong to me._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**The Present: Why Do I Feel Nostalgic?**_

"_Time travelling….at first I'm scared of the dangers that it will bring towards me…but if this is the only way to revive our planet, then I might as well do it no matter what circumstances may come to me…However...I wonder what's waiting for me over there?...Huh?..What happened?...This can't be, it's the-"_

* * *

"-It's the **Silver River**!" Haruka said in surprise as she continuously floated through the glowing stream of light.

Before she could even realize what's happening, a light flashed through her, transporting her again.

…..

After the blinding light, she suddenly felt that her legs were already standing on the ground. She tried to open her eyes but she noticed that she is still surrounded by a bright light, however, that light seems to be not as intense as the other one that transported her.

She, again, tried to open her eyes slowly until it has adjusted itself to its surroundings.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked herself looking around while still blinking frequently, due to the unfamiliar abundance of light in her surroundings. After that, she noticed the vast space above her.

"It's blue….." she whispered while staring at it. Her confused face then turned into an expression of excitement at a sudden realization that made her shout in joy, "That's the sky! This the first time that I've seen the real one! It's so beautiful! And the sun is so bright! Everything feels so nice and fresh!"

Her face is now wearing a very big smile as she ran around from excitement while holding her hands up. She just couldn't contain it for this is what she longed for since the time when she became aware of her planet's dying condition.

Just as she was at the peak of her excitement, she noticed that a few people that are passing by are now looking at her. Some are just looking at her in confusion while the others, who were mostly children, are laughing at her.

Because of this, she covered her mouth and turned bright red from the embarrassment. And without even thinking, she ran as far away as she can from those people for this is the only way for her to escape.

"Embarrassing! Embarrassing! Embarrassing! Why did I do that!? Why!? Why!?" Haruka shouted in her mind.

When she found a place where there're no people, she finally calmed down and took a rest from the run that she made.

Haruka then looked up and admired the sky again but with a more composed mind. "It is beautiful after all. Anyone would be excited when they see it in the first time…especially those that are in my era"

She then released a heavy sigh, "Ah…This is stupid, I really need to start my work, if I truly want to achieve my goal…"

She looked up at the sky again and whispered, "I never get tired of looking at it but, why do I suddenly feel nostalgic?...I..I have no time for this, I better get going"

Haruka then started to stroll around.

"So this is a street…It's really different from what I've seen at the database" Haruka said as she looked at her watch. This then caused her to look down, wherein she noticed something that she should have noticed sooner, "My clothes! They're different! What's going on? And why didn't I notice this earlier?" Haruka asked herself while speculating her clothes. Then, suddenly, a loud voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"_Hello!Hello! Haru-chan! Can you hear us? Harruuu-chaannn!"_

"That voice….Natsuki-san!", she said as she looked at her watch again.

"_Thank goodness! We thought you're really gone! Na-chan and I were about to contact our leader… then.. then… just..just thank goodness you're alright!"_ a voice that belongs to Tomochika shouted out while making sobbing noises.

"It's really you guys!"

"_So Haru-chan, where are you right now?"_

"I'm in some unknown street and I don't really have any clue as to where I am...oh and by the way…why did my clothes changed?

"_Oh, that must be the effect of dimensional friction, by the way...Is it cute!? I bet it's cute since you're cute Haru-chan! " _

"Well, it looks cute...but what is Dimensional Friction?"

"_You see Haru-chan, when two dimensions collide, friction is produced causing a supernova and then- BANG! Your clothes magically transform like a cute magical girl in some cute magical girl manga/anime!"_

"Wow, is that how it really works?"

"_No Haruka, Na-chan is just talking about the theory that we've come up. But we're 1000% sure that that is the cause! There can never a be a better theory than this theory"_

"You guys….But...does that mean that there are no explanation regarding this occurrence?" Haruka asked having a hint of disappointment on her tone.

"_Yes, you're right, no one knows exactly why that happens, but as far as we know, your clothes automatically change whenever you warp into another timeline" Tomochika happily explained._

"_It's quite handy too! Because people won't have to treat you like some kind of foreign object but on the other hand, they might also treat you like a cosplayer since it's kind of a trend in that era" Natsuki added._

Having enough of their silly atmosphere, Haruka then asked about her mission in the said era, "I see…Well… that's enough nonsense for today…So, what am I supposed to do here?"

"_Well, first we need to know your exact location, so that we can send you all the necessary information"_

"_Wow Tomo-chan, your sentence rhymed!" Natsuki commented in a very comical way, however this tone turned back to natural as he bid Haruka a temporary good-bye, "Aside from that...Haru-chan we'll be disconnecting in a few seconds, contact us when you found out about your location! Bye-Bye!"_

"Okay! See you later!"

Haruka then started to look around for people to ask.

"Huh, what's going on there?" Haruka said while looking at a boy with brownish violet hair and pale blue eyes as he was surrounded by a group of thugs.

"HEY!" the boss of the group shouted at a little boy.

However, the boy didn't answer to this and continued walking. His mind seems to be heavily occupied with deep thoughts.

"I said Hey!" the boss shouted again.

Without even looking, the boy continued walking.

"D-d-don't ignore us!"

"Are you referring to me?" the boy finally said.

"THERE AIN'T ANYONE HERE BUT YA!"

"I see... So, what do you need from me?"

"Good, now yer listenin'! Today is the day that yer gonna be our slave kid! If ya don't obey, we're gonna-"

"Sorry, but I completely refuse your offer. Find another kid who has enough time for thugs like you" the boy calmly said.

"Boss, he just completely rejected ya!" "He didn't even give ya the chance to finish yer sentence!" the other gang members commented.

Because of the comments, the boss turned red from embarrassment and continued to shout at the kid, "W-WHY?! Ya should be proud that yer gonna be a part of our gang! We're the most awesome gang in the world! We're the D-"

"Stop wasting your time here acting like morons and harassing a little kid like me. People like you always end up being the scum of society. Get out of here, go back to school and start over" the boy calmly said, and then he continued to walk again.

"Boss, ya just got lectured by an 11-year old" "Boss, he stopped ya again from finishing yer sentence!" the gang members commented again.

Because of those comments again, the boss couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and poured out all his rage as he shouted, "LITTLE RASCAL! I guess you wouldn't understand pain until you receive it, HUH!? I'm gonna kick yer arse till ya beg for yer life!"

To this, the whole group of thugs gave out an evil laugh.

However, during their laughter, something suddenly hit them making them cringe in pain.

They suddenly saw a blue-haired man carrying a sheathed katana in front of them.

"W-WHO THE HELL ARE YA!?" the boss shouted while giving the blue-haired man a death glare.

"Boss! I know this guy! He's Masa! The Blue Devil! I heard he's so strong, he can obliterate an entire army! He's so frightening, kids will cry in his presence! Puppies can die just by meeting his glare!" a gang member shouted.

"I heard he's raised at the Top of Mt. Everest in his whole childhood and survived without difficulty! It is also rumoured that he barehandedly killed many wild animals during his time there" another gang member shouted.

"W-w-what a scary guy!" the boss shouted in fear.

"Fey, are you alright?" the Masa asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" Fey calmly replied.

"Boss! What should we do! There is no way that we can defeat THAT Masa!"

"Hmmmmm... I've got a brilliant idea! See that girl over there? Let's take her as hostage! Even a monster like Masa must be weak against women!"

While watching the scene, Haruka noticed that the group of thugs are now approaching her.

"Girl! Surrender yerself to us or else!"

"Oh no! They're after that girl!" Fey said, breaking from his calmness. Along with it, Masa's surprised expression can also be seen for a split second, but it quickly turned back to his calm expression.

He then prepared his stance to use his sheathed katana.

On the other hand, as the gang members approached Haruka, a flashback started to play inside her head. A flashback involving her best friends back in their high school days...

* * *

"_Haruka, since Na-chan and I will be going on a vacation next week... we'll be really worried.."_

"_Worried about what?"_

"_About you of course! What if those bullies come after you again!?"_

"_Ah! What should I do Tomo-chan?"_

"_Don't worry Haruka! Na-chan will teach you how to fight!"_

"_Eh? Natsuki-san can fight?"_

"_Yup! Right, Na-chan?"_

"_You can bet on it Haru-chan! For some unknown reason, I happen to know different fighting styles that I'm not even practicing! How amazing that?"_

"_That's so cool, Natsuki-san! Please teach me some of them!"_

"_Alright Haru-chan! Let's start today!"_

* * *

And to that, even before Masa can make his move, the thugs were already lying on the ground, unconscious and defeated.

"Huh? What just happened? WHAT" Masa and Fey similarly reacted.

Haruka then fell down on her knees and said, "Thank you to Natsuki-san...But these techniques are worth my body's energy for two whole day..."

"Hey, are you alr—" the boy asked but he suddenly stopped halfway.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Haruka said tilting her head.

In that second, the boy was already hugging her while holding back his tears.

"Haruka-nee-san! You're Haruka-nee-san, right? Everything's just an act right? You're all just setting some surprise, right? Right?"

"W-w-wait! How did you know my name?" Haruka asked in confusion.

"Then I'm correct all along! Then the one behind me is really Masato-nii-san! Hijirikawa Masato", Fey asked with tears now flowing from his eyes.

"Pardon me, but for the second time, I do not know of the Hijirikawa Masato that you're talking about. If you are saying that he's me, then I apologize for it is simply just a coincidence we have the same first name and it is also just a coincidence that we slightly look alike" Masato straightly explained.

"Then if you're not, then she's at least Haruka-nee-san! You can play the piano, right? You're job is a composer and you're full name is Nanami Haruka!" Fey desperately said, while giving Haruka a look that begs for her to say that he's right.

Haruka looked at the boy in awe. As much as she wanted to lie to him, she knows that she can't.

"No, sorry...I'm not. I can't even play the piano and my job is something else. I'm really...sorry"

"So they really are..." the boy sadly said as his voice started to fade away.

"H-hey, don't be sad, if you mistaken us for someone you're looking for... I'm sure that you'll find them soon" Haruka said to comfort the boy.

"They'll never come back. ..and...and...she'll never come back!" Fey said and stood up.

"Why? ...I'm sure that—"

"Sorry but I need to go somewhere else right now!" the boy loudly said, then he ran away as fast as he can.

She tried catching up to him but she was stopped by Masato.

"Let him be. He'll settle his thoughts by himself" Masato calmly said.

For a few seconds, everything was silent and it became too awkward to talk.

"W-well...umm" Haruka said while trying to come up with words to say.

"Are you alright? It seems that those moves have taken a strain on you. I'm sorry that I didn't assist you right away"

"Uh! I-it's alright, really! My stamina is just too low to carry out those fighting techniques...a-and by the way...can I umm...?", Haruka tried her best to not to stutter but then she started to run out of words to say.

"We're currently in a street near Saotome Academy", Masato answered.

"Saotome Academy?" Haruka curiously asked as she was intrigued by the mentioned school.

"It's a vocational school for the performing arts. It's also a boarding school"

"I see..." Haruka commented while still wondering about the academy.

"Well... I better go now...see you again...Haruka and try not to be caught in trouble again"

"Okay! Thank you for the information Masato-san!" Haruka said while Masato walked.

"Wait...how did he what I was asking? Did I really looked that lost?...Well, I have no time to think of that, I better contact Natsuki-san and Tomo-chan!"

"Hello! This is Haruka!...Is anyone there?... Natsuki-san! Tomo-chan!.. Hello... ", she loudly said but she didn't receive any answer. But when she put her ears close enough to the watch, she can hear faint sound of kicking, punching and there's a very deep voice that said, _"Finish Him". _This was then followed by weird sounds.

"H-h-hey! What's happening? Guys!" Haruka suddenly felt that something bad happening. When she leaned in to listen again, she heard a conversation.

_"Ahaha! I win Na-chan!"_

_"N-no! This is unfair! I don't like this game, it's not cute! It has violence and stuff!"_

_"Hey, did I just hear Haruka's voice some moments ago?"_

_"Well, I better check her out..."_

"This is...", Haruka whispered while holding out her disappointment.

"_Ah! Sorry Haru-chan!"_

"Natsuki-san, what made you took so long to answer?"

"_We...umm...We.."_

"_We suddenly had stomach aches! So we made the run to the restroom!" a voice that belongs to Tomochika shouted._

"That's not it, isn't it?" Haruka said while facepalming about the obvious lie.

"_No Haru-chan! She's telling the truth! We definitely didn't play video games and stuff! Absolutely Nope!"_

"_Na-chan! You just blew the cover! Anyone who'll hear that will think that we really played video games"_

"_But I'm just removing her suspicion on us playing video games"_

"You guys...really did play video games, didn't you?"

"_Well...we did play a little bit..."_

"Don't you guys know the difference between worktime and playtime?"

_"At least we're not fired yet...But changing the subject...how did it go over there, Haruka?"_

"Well...I found out that I'm in a street near a school called Saotome Academy"

_"We're really sorry Haru-chan! Next time, we'll turn down the volume so that we can hear much more clearer!"_

"That not the point Natsuki-san. I'm just worried that you two might get fired"

_"Awww, we never knew that you cared about us that much! But putting that aside, here's the data! It turns that Saotome Academy is affiliated with a talent agency, the Shining Agency. Apparently, that's the former name of the Shining Corps. in our era"_

"How did that talent agency became a very huge corporation?"

"_Well, in the era that you're in, it seems that a very huge disaster happened, leaving four big groups on the edge. Those four groups were the Shining Agency, Raging Agency, Hijirikawa Financial Group and the Jinguji Financial Group. They eventually decided to combine with the help of the Mega Corps., then after a few years they became a very powerful corporation, influencing big portions of the world, even the most powerful countries at that time like USA. That's all there is to the info here" Natsuki explained._

"_Shining Corps, huh?..." Tomochika whispered._

"Is there something wrong, Tomo-chan?"

"_Uh! It's nothing! But... I suggest that maybe... You should try going there... in Saotome Academy..."_

"Eh, why is it, Tomo-chan?"

"_Well, Haru-chan, I was about to suggest that idea too"_

"I've been asking why... Is there something wrong with the Shining Corps. in our era? They're the one who gave us, people, a new home underground, right?"

"_Well, yes, but there's some strange rumors going on and since, you're there and all...and..."_

Haruka waited for the words that Tomochika will say next but she never said anything after that. Everything was silent, but the silence was soon broken by Natsuki.

"_Well, what Tomo-chan is saying is that... we think there's something wrong with how Shining Corps has been doing... Besides, since that agency will be one of the future leaders of the world, it's still a part of your mission. You can just go there and do your job"_

"Of course, if it's for the both of you!"

"_Thank you, Haruka/Haru-chan!" both Natsuki and Tomochika said in unison._

After that, Haruka, walked to Saotome Academy, however... It took her, a little too much time for she got lost again. Eventually, she reached her destination and she is now at the front of the gate.

"What a fancy place, this school is... It feels like I've seen it before..." Haruka said while staring at the main building.

Haruka then realized what she was supposed to do, so she approached the guards.

"Umm...Excuse me, but do you mind if I go in, Sir?"

"Oh, sorry, those who are not students are not allowed to go-", the guard said but he stopped from what he is saying and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Hey, what's going on there...Oh sorry miss, you aren't allowed to go in here since you're not a student", a second guard said, coming out from their small station.

"Ah, is that so, I'm very sorry for disturbing you. I better go now", Haruka said while bowing. She then walked away to find a place to talk to her operators.

On the other hand, the guards were left, whispering to each other.

"Hey, doesn't she look familiar to you?"

"Well, for a second thought, she does look familiar...hmmm..."

While the guards were having there chat, Haruka found an ideal place to talk to her operators.

"Hello, this is Haruka"

"_Hello again, Haru-chan! Did you find something?"_

"Well, it turns out that I can't go in, since I am not a student there..."

"_Hmmm...We figured as much, since it's a boarding school and all..."_

"You told me to go even If you know that I won't be allowed to enter?"

"_Ah! It's not like that Haru-chan! We're just testing whether or not they'll allow a non-student like you to enter, since the academy is a very accommodating school according to our data!"_

"_That's no good Na-chan, you sounded like you're lying"_

"_Huh? But I'm really telling the truth. I just don't want Haru-chan to feel bad"_

"I see. Don't worry Natsuki-san, it's okay. But... what should I do now?"

"_Well, we can figure out how to enter next time. Since your goal in this timeline is settled, for now, let's move on to the next era: __**The Middle Ages**__"_

"What? Already?"

"_Even though you're a special case, we don't want you to risk the possibility of staying past your limit, don't we? In that way, the faster we finish the better"_

"I understand..."

"_We can also play more video games and hang out more too! Right, Haru-chan and Tomo-chan?"_

"Natsuki-san, you..."

"_You got a point there! It's been a while since we hang out! So on to the next era!"_

"Tomo-chan, not you too..."

"_Haru-chan, we will now transport you, in a second..."_

"Hey! Wait a second I'm still talki—"

Haruka's watch suddenly shone a light that quickly covered her and with that flash of light she was transported again to another era.

* * *

_**Special Reminder: **The idea of this story is inspired by the awesome [sci-fi epic time travelling RPG] time traveling otome game, **"Area-X" **by Zeiva Inc. I got their permission to use the idea of their story, too._

_Well that's all for the second chapter! I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! (Sorry, if there are any grammatical mistakes)_

_Again, Thank you for taking your time in continuing to read this story and please don't forget to rate and review.  
See you next chapter!_


	3. The Middle Ages

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Middle Ages: Kind People**_

Haruka's vision slowly cleared up as she adjusted from the light caused by the sudden transportation. There she saw the same blue sky, however, the same cannot be said for the rest.

"Huh?...It's the same blue sky...But...the houses…the people….every other thing is different!"

"My clothes also changed into some dress but it's really hard to move in this..." she said while testing her movements with it. However, like the previous era, she was interrupted again by a voice, but it's not as loud as the one in the present.

"_Haruka! Did you reach the __**Middle Ages**__?"_

Haruka jumped in surprise because of the sudden interruption. She then, quickly turned to her watch and said, "Tomo-chan you really surprised me! But…what's with the two of you just a while ago? I'm still talking and-"

"_Well, sorry about that, we actually detected some irregularity in that era, so we quickly transported you to another, just to be sure…", Tomochika explained._

"What kind of irregularity is that and why didn't you told me earlier? And didn't you think that listening to me for a little longer wouldn't have been fatal?"

"_Woah, woah there for the questions, I can't handle that much!...hmmm…We still don't have much info about the irregularity but the only thing we know is that it's dangerous and besides, you would only panic if we have told you earlier. As for your talking, the moment Na-chan reported about the irregularity while you're negotiating your way into the academy, we timed your transportation, then everything else was just fast talk. So how is it there?" Tomochika straightly explained. "Wait….I got to catch up to my breath…hhh...hhh….alright, its okay now! Now bring in more questions!"_

"Well, I didn't know that you can time my transportations. But speaking of this era, it's quite a sight here and it's very different from the **Present **and our era, from the buildings to the clothes that people wear...And, by the way, where is Natsuki right now?"

"_Haha, it's really easy to notice if he's around or not. Well, currently, he's with Ren doing some errands by the people upstairs"_

"I see. In any case, I better ask around for my location. I'll contact you later, Tomo-chan"

"_Understood, see- I mean, talk to you later!"_

* * *

"Alright, now, who should I ask?" Haruka while walking around.

Haruka looked around, but she caught something that can never be unseen – a fountain, a very weird fountain. What's weird about it is that it has a statue of a very familiar person.

"It's smiling in a weird familiar way and it also had sunglasses...wait, are sunglasses even created in this era?" Haruka thought to herself as she stared at the weird fountain accompanied by her weirded out expression.

However, while staring at it, she saw a girl that seems to be waiting for someone, it seems that she's almost the same age as her, with a brownish-violet hair and violet eyes, the same as the color of her dress.

"That girl looks like Fey in a way, except for her eyes. Maybe she is Fey's ancestor!...Well, what am I thinking about, it looks like she's approachable, so maybe it will be okay to ask her" Haruka whispered to herself.

"Hello there..." Haruka softly said, still it caught the attention of the girl.

"Greetings, what do you need me for?..." the girl courteously greeted her.

"W-what do I say next? Think, Haruka, Think!" Haruka panicked inside. While panicking, she suddenly noticed that the girl in front staring at her with a mixed expression of seriousness and calmness.

"U-umm...Is there something wrong?" Haruka shyly asked.

"I haven't seen you here before but you don't look like a commoner. Would you mind if I ask who you are?" the girl replied while staring straightly at her.

Haruka was startled by the question, however the panic inside of her mind didn't worsen for reasons that she didn't know herself. But considering her question, she can't just tell the girl that she's from the future. She had no choice but to ad lib on whatever that comes to her mind, "Ah, sorry for being rude! My name is Haruka. I don't actually live here but...I-I'm from...a...a faraway place!"

"I see, so you're a guest from another kingdom. Forgive me for my rudeness, I have not heard of such visitor. Putting matters aside, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Freya, the daughter of Fauve – who's said to be the greatest noble of this kingdom" Freya said as her serious face softened.

To this, Haruka's mind started to calm down so she asked, "In other words, your father is an aristocrat?"

"Yes, that is correct. My father is actually the King's younger brother" Freya immediately replied without any hesitation, which in turn, surprised Haruka.

"W-w-wait! I know that it's kind of her to tell me that, but…isn't that confidential information? She's even telling it to a stranger like me!" Haruka thought to herself.

Due to Haruka's surprised expression, Freya spoke again, "Maybe you're wondering why I told you, someone whom I just met, this kind of information, am I correct?"

"W-well yes…", Haruka replied with a weak voice.

"You look pretty trustworthy, according to my speculation, so why not?" Freya explained and then she gave Haruka a warm smile. After that she added another statement to her explanation that surprised Haruka, "Besides, talking to you felt really light…don't you think?"

"What made you thought of that Lady Freya?", Haruka softly asked as soon as she regained her composure.

"Well, I don't really know…In any case, what do you need me for in the first place?" Freya asked again without adding any weight to the atmosphere of their conversation.

"I'm actually here for business opportunities. But hardly have any information about this kingdom. Would you mind If I-"

"This is the_ Kingdom of Shinea_. It used to be an ordinary kingdom. However, since _King Shining _inherited the throne, things have been pretty bizarre. Because, you see, the king is seriously had a thing for music and it's quite extreme. Now for the kingdom itself, it's all pretty ordinary excluding the king. But currently, the biggest problem around here is the kidnapping of women and children to sell them off as slaves to faraway lands, so you better be careful. In addition, this kingdom is said to be closing its ties to other lands by forming organizations there. They said that eventually, those organizations will be influential enough to bring more prosperity to this Kingdom. And since, our kingdom is very accommodating of the business establishments here, then you might be in for some success", Freya elaborately explained.

"You're really amazing Lady Freya! I'm really grateful for that!" Haruka said as she respectfully gave her a bow.

Freya smiled to this and asked, "Well, is that all that you need me for?"

"Well there is another. About the King…Do you think that it's possible for me to meet him?"

"Unfortunately, even a close relative like me, hardly ever sees the king, so it will be pretty hard for you to see him…Unless…"

"Unless what?" Haruka asked as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"If you are to ask my father...But that's the last thing that I'll make you do so forget about that" Freya said as she shook her head lightly while having a face of someone who imagined something disgusting.

"W-why is that? I promise that I don't have evil motives and—"

"No, that's not it, it's just that...my father is...well, nevermind...If you insist so much in meeting the king..." Freya explained but she still hesitated on allowing this kind of idea.

"You can bring me to your father" Haruka said while still being confused on Freya's hesitation.

"No, I can't. My brother told me that I should not bring home any of my friends, especially ladies. And I couldn't agree more" Freya explained again, intentionally leaving the details about her father.

"Then I'll just go there by myself. But don't worry Lady Freya, I can handle it on my own!" Haruka said with a determined face.

Freya sighed to this and finally allowed her on her suggestion, "Alright then, since you look really serious about it but don't tell me that I didn't warn you...I live near the castle, right over there. If you see some kind of infrastructure with really bright colors and...a some kind of...creature, then that's it"

"Thank you Lady Freya!"

"No problem…and Good Luck"

And to that, Haruka waved good bye to her acquaintance, Freya, who waved back at her with a worried expression, but still, she's smiling a little. After finding an ideal place, she contacted Tomochika again.

"Hello, Tomo-chan"

"_Hello Haruka! So, how did it go?"_

"I met a girl, who happened to be the daughter of Fauve, an aristocrat who also happens to be the younger brother of King Shining who is currently the king of the Kingdom of Shinea, which is the current kingdom where I am right now" Haruka straightly said without any pause.

"_Woah! Talk about luck!" Tomochika shouted as she was astonished by what Haruka said._

"I was pretty surprised too!...But, going back to our work, do you have any info about this kingdom in our database?" Haruka asked.

"_According to the data, the Kingdom of Shinea used to be the Kingdom of Copious, until King Shining changed its name for unknown reasons .It seems to have connections to the establishment of different infamous and influential groups around the world. Eventually those groups became corporations and the largest one among those is the Mega Corps., the one who led the formation of the Shining Corps in our era" Tomochika explained._

"That corporation again? Why is it there no matter where I go?" Haruka mumbled as she tries to connect everything on her mind.

"_Relax Haruka. Think of it like you're taking history lessons"_

"Tomo-chan, you know that I always fall asleep during our history class...But, speaking of which, how can I speak normally to other people? I thought I had to study other languages"

"_As far as I know, like your clothes, the language that you speak automatically adjust depending on the era or place that you're on"_

"And just like the clothing, it has no explanation as well?"

"_Yup, no explanations"_

"It's so convenient that it feels really creepy"

"_You said it Haruka. Sometimes, I feel like someone expected us to discover time travelling, so he made it very convenient for us"_

"Huh...I'm scared now...Anyway...I need to see Fauve now so that I can meet the King, Talk to you later!"

"_Yeah, talk to you later! Good luck, Haruka!"_

* * *

"Ah! At last, we're finally finished Ren! The people upstairs really gave us all the hard tasks!", Natsuki loudly said while stretching his arms.

"Well, they do say, that the harder we work the faster we get the promotion" Ren said as they walk in the corridor.

"Well speaking of work, I better go back now. Haru-chan and Tomo-chan is waiting for me! Oh and Ren, if you also have time, you can go there too, so don't be a stranger, okay? Just like in our days in high school" Natsuki said as he prepares his self to run.

"Wait Natsuki...Before you go, I think that maybe you should know this at least..."

"Know about what?"

"I think that there's something he's hiding from us..." Ren said as he hints a faint expression of mixed concern and doubt.

"Who? Our leader?"

"Yes, him. But I still don't know. However, if you happen to find a little bit of info, then can you inform it to me as soon as possible?"

"I see... So we're not alone on that...Tomo-chan also thinks that he is hiding something too...Haru-chan still doesn't know though, since she doesn't know who Yeti-chan is yet"

"You should let the Lady know, sooner or later, even though she doesn't want to. But she will have to meet him sooner or later. Anyway, thank you for hearing me out. I'm glad that the three of us thought the same. Well, that's all, see you later" Ren said then he raised his hand signing good-bye.

"Yeah, thanks too…." Natsuki faintly said. However in his mind he thought to himself, "But, Ren, it seems that you and Tomo-chan are hiding something too… Haru-chan and I need catch up…in a way…before something bad happens…"

* * *

"After a few minutes of being lost, I finally found the mano—"

Haruka suddenly stopped from her movements as she was amazed and at the same time, weirded out by the appearance of the manor.

"What a strange-looking manor...the structure is simple...but the colors painted to it are…..really colorful? And what's with the abundance of unicorn statues?.." Haruka asked herself as she stared at the building.

"I kind of understand now why Lady Freya doesn't want me to go here…But why Unicorns, of all creatures?"

After a few seconds, she shook her head and said, "Instead of colors and unicorns, I really should think of a way to get inside"

While looking around, Haruka found a maid and called to its attention, "E-excuse me! Is it allowed for me to enter this manor?"

"I'm very sorry, but outsiders are not allowed to enter without permission. Now if you please excuse me, young lady" the maid said and quickly ran away for she probably has many tasks to do.

Haruka sighed heavily and asked herself, "I'm not getting anywhere with this...What should I do?"

She started to look around again and then she noticed something, "Huh! There's a small path over there!...Maybe I should check it out..."

Without any hesitation she took the small path and wondered where this could lead her.

* * *

"A garden?" Haruka asked herself as she started to see what's on the other end.

She eventually reached the garden and then, she started to look around, 'This garden is….colorful too...and of course, the unicorns"

While looking around, she heard a voice that's singing beautifully. It has a sound that really warmed her heart. She then started to walk towards the location where the voice is coming from.

"There's someone over there..." she whispered as she tried to peek through a tree.

There, a young man with red hair sits amidst the colorful background, playing a guitar as he sang a song. He really stands out, in a way, because of the bright color of his hair and also, because of the bright aura that he has, which filled the air around him with energy.

"Excuse me..." Haruka softly said but she doubts that the red-haired man heard her.

However, to her surprise, her words immediately caught the attention of the young man, as he was startled by her presence.

Haruka felt bad about interrupting him, so she immediately bowed and said, "S-sorry for interrupting you!"

Seeing those actions that she took, the young man immediately stood up and also bowed and then it was followed by an apology, "N-no it's okay really! I'm the one who should be sorry for making you feel bad because of my ridiculous actions"

With both of them bowing to each other, the air was filled with an awkward silence. Both of them don't know what to say next. So instead of saying another word, the two of them coincidentally laughed at the same time. The laugh went on for a few seconds but slowly faded away when the young man approached and introduced himself.

"My name is Otoya, nice to meet you" Otoya said while giving her a warm smile.

"Ah! My name is Haruka. I'm really sorry for intruding, but I was just trying to find a way to enter the manor..."

"Well, this is the _Fauve Park_. It seems that you're looking for Master Fauve, am I right?"

"Yes, I'm looking for him. Do you know any way to get in?"

To this, Otoya paused for a while and started to think of something. "Were you invited by the Master? You can just leave a message to the servants so that they can give it to him" he suggested.

"Well, I'm a guest from a faraway land. I'm seeing him for a business opportunity" Haruka explained while inside of her mind she was relieved that she had come up with a very convenient explanation.

"I see, but it's difficult to see the Master without the recommendation from a third party" Otoya explained but then he felt saddened when Haruka gave out a sigh out of disappointment.

"I understand…" Haruka said as she started to think of other ways to enter or maybe she could just try talking to another noble.

"Well, how about this, you can tell them that you're a friend of mine" Otoya suddenly said that made Haruka raise from her disappointment.

"R-really? Will it be okay?" she asked with a shocked expression.

"Of course! Since I'm a private worker hired by the master to teach his children some music. All you need to do is tell the maids that you're affiliated with me, I'm sure that the Master will see you immediately!" Otoya said in full confidence.

"Are you really sure?" Haruka asked again.

"I told you a while ago that it's okay. Besides, I like helping other people, since there happiness is also my happiness"

"T-thank you so much! I'm really grateful" Haruka said and bowed again.

"Well, I'd really like to accompany you on that, but I think it's time for the children's music lessons. So if you'll please excuse me…"

"Oh no! Please go ahead! And thank you so much for helping me!"

Otoya then gave her, again, a warm smile and a wave as he walked away.

...

While Haruka was walking back to the manor, she thought about how kind the people are in this era.

"The people here are so kind…First it's Lady Freya and now it's Sir Otoya. It feels like good things always happen when you're around good people. To be honest, I never expected it to go this smoothly" Haruka then smiled to herself and kept it until she reached the front of the manor.

"Now, all I need to do is—" Haruka thought to herself, but then she was interrupted by a loud voice coming from her watch.

"_Haru-chan!" a voice coming from Natsuki called to her._

"Natsuki-san you're back! But why did you call all of a sudden?"

"_Something's just not right! We're now transferring you back here!"_

"What? But I was about to go in—"

"_We'll explain later Haruka! We're running out of time!"_

"Wait a second. Tomo-chan? Natsuki-san? What's going on?"

All of a sudden her watch shone a light that quickly covered her, thus transporting her to another timeline.

* * *

"Huh?...Did I return?" Haruka asked herself as her vision started to clear out.

When Haruka's vision was finally clear, she noticed that instead of seeing the launch site, she is now surrounded by a stream of silver lights.

"No... This isn't the future!" she loudly said to herself as she quickly looked around...

"_Where am I?"_

* * *

_That's all for the third chapter! I, again, would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story and I also apologize if this chapter isn't that good/is poorly-made (along with the errors)._

_Sorry, again, if Haruka really looks clueless in this. We're currently following the path of the innocent, so...let's just follow Haruka. ^^_

_Anyway, thank you for reading this story and if you have suggestions/question, feel free to ask by message or review. _

_See you next chapter!_


	4. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

_****____**Disclaimer: **Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters does not,in any circumstances, belong to me._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star**_

"Where exactly am I?...What's going on?...Tomo-chan?..Natsuki-san?...Hello? Anyone?"

"…_.."_

"It's not connecting...What should I do?..."

Haruka continued to desperately call for them in her watch however, as time passed by, she eventually gave up and decided to just sit and try to comprehend the place where she is right now.

"This isn't the future, but why am I in my regular clothes?", Haruka sighed as she stared at the silverlights surrounding her, "This place, really looks like the Silver River...but it can't be...It was just a dream...or maybe I actually died?...No! I shouldn't be thinking of that!"

"I need to think of a way to get out of here….But how? Nothing seems useable here…" Haruka then began to look around; paying attention to every detail there is that is surrounding her. As she was doing so, she saw a tall structure not very far away from her, "Wait, there's something over there...what is that?"

"_That is the Tower of Time"_, said by an unknown voice.

The very moment that she heard the unknown voice, she felt an embrace behind her. At the same time, she heard a very faint voice that said, _"I really missed you….I'm very sorry…."_

By the time it finishes talking, the embrace suddenly disappeared, like it didn't even happen. She immediately looked back, but the person was nowhere to be found, "Maybe it's just my imagination…"

She then turned to check the _**Tower of Time**_ and to her surprise, a person wearing a turquoise cloak is suddenly in front of her. The cloak that it is wearing concealed the whole being's appearance, including its face.

"Huh! Where did you come from...and...who are you?" Haruka nervously asked.

"_I am the one who manages time, you may call me the '__**Time Manager" **__it answered in a monotonous tone._

"Are you working for our organization too?"

"_I am not from your era. To be exact, I do not belong to any era—For I am a being that transcends all time"_

"Does that mean that you're not…human?"

"_That is correct"_

Being in front of a being that's not human, a thought suddenly crossed Haruka's mind. The very idea terrified her, but she also thought that she would lose nothing if she just asks.

"...I-is this a purgatory or...or..did I..die?"

"_This is neither heaven nor hell and you're pretty much...alive"_

"I see..." Haruka then sighed in relief, "But if it is not the place that I thought of then, what is this place?"

"_That is something you need to figure out on your own", the being straightly answered._

"I-I see, thanks", Haruka sighed in disappointment, since he's been answering all her questions and all.

"But can you tell me how to get back to my era?"

"_The tower right behind me—That is the reason why you can't contact your operator, for it is running out of power, the connection should return to normal once you fill it with energy" _the Muse elaborately explained in an unusual way.

Haruka was surprised by the sudden elaboration, however, like she said earlier, she really needs to get out of this place and this is her only option.

"But, how do I do that?"

"_That is something you need to figure out on your own"_

"I see...Well, this is better than nothing..so, thank you for telling me!", Haruka said while bowing.

Despite his whole body being covered up, it can be seen that the Time Manager was surprised by the action that she took and then he stiffly commented, _"You're really an odd one"_

Haruka smiled to this and proceeded to go near the _Tower of Time, _as she was doing so the Time Manager slowly followed her as it anticipated the actions that she will do_. _Near the said tower, she saw a piano that seems to be made out of glass.

"It looks like I'm going to have to play this in order to power up the tower..." Haruka thought to herself as she stared at the piano.

"_You're Haruka-nee-san, right? You can play the piano, right?"_

She then sighed at the flashback that she unconsciously had while in deep thought., "Maybe if I really were that person, then I might as well have gotten out of here this instant…". As Haruka thoughtlessly speculated the piano, she noticed that music suddenly appeared on the piano.

The title of piece was messed up and erased at some point, along with the name of the one who made the piece, but the main content was unusually neat. It's as if someone doesn't want her to know what it is about or who it is that made the piece was.

After looking through the sheets, even though she truly doesn't understand the notes, she made up her mind and sat in front of the piano. She then slowly positioned her fingers at the top of any random keys.

"Will this work? I barely know anything about reading notes…." She thought to herself as she slowly let one of her fingers down to press a key. And at the very moment that the key was pressed down, another one of her fingers automatically pressed another key. And without even knowing, she is already playing the music like both of her hands got a mind of its own.

"This music…it's.." Haruka thought to herself as she enjoyed the warm-hearted music that she is playing. And through that she got carried and also sang the lyrics with a faint voice.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky…"_

The song is actually her favourite and she doesn't even know the reason. Is it maybe because she wanted to see the stars so much? Or is it because she wanted to be a star herself, so that she could admire the once beautiful earth?

Well, either way, she knew that the word _**star**_ was the one that kept drawn into the song. Why is it, she wonders?

As she wondered through the questions in her mind, the _Tower of Time_ started to shine beautifully, as it shifts her attention to it. As it shines, the silver lights surrounding it started to increase like it was some kind of magic. The only thing that Haruka did was to watch it sparkle so beautifully as she plays the wonderful song.

* * *

"…_Like a diamond in the sky._

…

_When the blazing sun is gone_

_When he nothing shines upon_

_Then you show your little light-_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night…" _Otoya sang as he stared at the sun that has almost set. After that he sighed and held his hand on his chest, "I need to put an end to it as immediately as possible" he said to himself.

"Otoya….What are you doing, wandering off in this park? The sun has almost set, you know it's quite been dangerous outside recently" a familiar voice said as it approaches him.

"Oh, Lady Freya! You surprised me back there, I thought you're a kidnapper when you mentioned my name!" Otoya happily said as he changed his expression.

"It's unusual for a kidnapper to know your name. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just watching the sun set. Oh and I'm singing too! How about you Lady Freya, what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually looking for you. Brother requested for your cooperation, for he'll be having a performance anytime soon. He'll tell you the details tomorrow in the afternoon" Freya explained.

"Really? That sounds really fun! It would be such an honor to perform with him. Thank you for telling me, I'm really grateful!" Otoya cheerfully said with a big smile on his face.

"Your fascination in music may rival that of the King's. Very amusing" Freya commented. She then turned back to exit the park and bid her farewell to Otoya, "It's getting pretty dark, I don't want to get kidnapped myself. You better go back too…Well, I will now take my leave, see you tomorrow"

"Good bye Lady Freya, be careful too! and don't worry, I'll just be hanging here for a little while" Otoya loudly said as he waved at her good-bye.

After Freya left, he then released a sigh as he looked at the stars that are slowly appearing in the sky. While he was doing so, he continued to sing from where he paused.

"_Then the traveller in the—"_

* * *

"—_dark_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark_

_He could not see which way to go_

_If you did not twinkle so…"_ a boy cheerfully sang as he happily follows a tall man with blue hair while the said man stared at the stars in the sky. When he finally noticed the cheerful singing behind him, he jumped in surprise, however, he quickly regained his composure.

"Why are you following me, again? Didn't you run away a while ago?" Masato asked as he looked the boy in the eye with a serious expression.

"I recovered from the shock, then I decided to follow you! Why are you staring at the stars anyway? Hey! Can I sleep at your house? Being the samurai that you are, I bet there are many traditional Japanese stuff there! I want to see it!" Fey happily explained as he continued to follow Masato.

Masato didn't answer his questions and continued to walk. He continued this up to the point that he is now between the motion of someone who's walking and running.

"So, you're not going to deny that you have traditional Japanese stuff in your house? Cool! And since silence generally means yes, then that means that you're going let me sleep in your house!"

Masato sighed to this as he slowly transitioned his motion at walking in a normal pace. He then said, "Alright. But won't your father be worried about you?"

"Nope! No one alive will be worried even if I went missing!" Fey happily replied. The conversation was then filled with silence as they walk as he noticed that Masato is staring at the stars again after hearing his reply.

He, then, just continued to sing from where he stopped.

"_In the dark blue sky you keep,__  
__ And often through my curtains peep,__  
__ For you never shut your eye,__  
__ 'Till the sun is in the sky._

_As your bright and tiny spark,__  
__ Lights the traveller in the dark.__  
__ Though I know not what you are,__  
__ Twinkle, twinkle, little star."_

* * *

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star.__  
__ How I wonder what you are.__  
__ Up above the world so high,__  
__ Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star.__  
_ _How I wonder what you a__re."_

"_How I wonder what you are" _Haruka faintly sang as she finished playing the piano.

The moment that she finished playing, the Tower of Time shined more brightly and more beautifully. And as she was mesmerized by its light, she suddenly heard buzz sound from her watch.

With that sound, she immediately looked at it, "My watch! It's getting a signal!" she loudly said as three worried familiar voices greeted her.

"_Haru-chan!/Haruka!/Lady!" the three voices said in unison with a very obvious tone of worry and fear._

"Natsuki-san! Tomo-chan! And Ren-san too!" Haruka said as she called their names.

"_Thank goodness you're safe!" Tomochika shouted, accompanied by a deep sigh of relief._

_This was then followed by Natsuki's loud voice, "Haru-chan what happened? We lost track of you all of a sudden!"_

_Another voice added up and Haruka didn't actually expect this but she was still happy about it, "Lady! Are you alright?" Ren said in a fairly loud voice._

"Well, I'm currently at a weird place right now. Don't worry, Ren-san, Tomo-chan and Natsuki-san, nothing actually happened to me. I'll explain the details later, can you transfer me back now?"

"_Understood and gladly we will, Lady. Just give us a second"_

Haruka then faced the Time Manager to say good-bye, however, it suddenly gave her a blurry flashback.

"_What is wrong?" the Time manager asked with its ever so monotonous tone._

"...I know that this is strange but...have we met before?" Haruka asked while she was still giving her head a light rub.

The Time Manager didn't answer this and remained silent.

"Then, I guess not...this is probably just my imagination...Anyway, even though I don't know who you really are, I'm really grateful for your help, thank you..At the very least...could you tell me your name?... a practical one, that is.."

The Time Manager remained silent for a few seconds, then he finally spoke.

"_You may call me…..__**Cecil**__"_

"Thank you so much, Cecil-san!" Haruka happily said as she bowed to him respectfully. And as she was doing it, she noticed that her watch is now forming a glow that eventually covered her entire body, thus transporting her back to her era.

* * *

"Huh?" Haruka rubbed her eyes as her vision clears, "I'll never get used to that blinding light"

As she was rubbing her eyes, she suddenly felt a very tight hug that was triggered earlier by a sound of someone who just jumped.

"Haruka! You're back!" Tomochika shouted as she tightened her hug even more.

"Tomo-chan!" Haruka happily shouted as she gave her a hug as well.

Following this is Natsuki who also jumped and gave her a tight hug while shouting, 'Haru-chan! You had as worried!"

"L-l-lo-ooks li-ke I-I made it...but..I don't..think..that I...could..survive...these...hugs...ahh"

They then let go of her when they noticed that Haruka is starting to turn blue. As they were happily having their moment, Ren walked up to them and patted Haruka's head, "Lady, you really scared us back there" he said while having a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I never really expected this to happen on my first day of work" Haruka explained.

"In any case, can you tell us what happened to you earlier?" Tomochika worriedly asked.

Haruka took a deep breath and then, "I'm going to explain that, but first, why did you guys transferred me without any notice?...for the second time.." Haruka answered as she calmly eyed Natsuki and Tomochika.

"We detected another irregular wave, but it's bigger and it's more dangerous! We had no choice but to transfer you…" Natsuki furiously explained while remembering the tension and pressure of the particular emergency.

"I see…But how did I get to that mysterious place?"

"Mysterious Place?" the three asked in unison. "What do you mean by that, lady?" Ren followed.

"I don't really know, but it just looked really strange..There was this structure called the _Tower of Time_ and a being called Cecil, who told me to fill it with energy in order to contact you guys" Haruka said as if she was just telling some fantasy story.

"Hmmm...Could that mysterious place be the _Area-X_?", Ren suddenly suggested ass he seems to be familiar to the said place.

"_Area-X? What's that?"_ Haruka, Tomochika and Natsuki asked in unison.

"There have been a couple of incidents wherein Negotiators disappear from the radar. Those who are fortunate to come back alive reported that they are transferred to unknown era unlike any other. Our leader called it, the _Area-X_" Ren elaborately explained, thus earning a few seconds of silence.

And with those few seconds of silence, the three tried to comprehend what's just been said, especially Natsuki and Tomochika. It went on for a little while but Tomochika decided to be the one to talk first, while having an obvious hint of anger, "They never told us that! Especially you, Ren and of course, our _leader_!"

In a very unusual way, Ren answered as he looked down in regret, "I'm really sorry, just as the Lady said, such thing is unexpected for it is her first day. It has been quite a trend in the incidents that only those who're experienced are bound to go through that…I deeply apologize…"

"You're would've been useless if something had happened to Haruka back there…" Tomochika calmly said as she turned around from the three and proceeded to walk out, "I'll just organize the documents that we need to submit to the leader…please excuse me…"

"Tomo-chan, wait!" Haruka loudly called for her, but she was stopped by Natsuki, "Haru-chan, let's just let her be, she'll calm down later…"

"A-alright…" Haruka faintly said. She then faced Ren," But Ren-san, you shouldn't worry, it's okay! I'm just really unlucky that's all!"

Ren smiled to this and is now finally holding is head high, "Well, I better help Tomo for the reports. Lady you should go home now and rest" he said as he walked out of the door.

"Thank you" Haruka faintly said with a smile. She then felt a pat on her shoulder, made by Natsuki, "Haru-chan, your next is scheduled next week, so you can rest as much as you want, okay?"

"Okay…" Haruka said as she sighed in relief. She never thought that time travelling was this exhausting, "Well, Natsuki-san, I'm going now, so you better catch up with them!"

"Bye-bye Haru-chan! Be careful on your way home!" Natsuki shouted as she waved at her good-bye.

* * *

When Haruka arrived at her apartment, she quickly ran to her bed and laid there for a few seconds. Then she stood up and gave out a sigh as she recollected everything that happened to her.

"I thought I was really dead back then...I knew that this job is dangerous but..I didn't think that this would happen on my first day...Besides saving our planet, I also took it for its ridiculously good pay...Without it, I couldn't possibly afford living in this fancy apartment...I guess it's not that bad after all, compared to those days back then..." she thought to herself as she stared at the Thera's view on a part of her room's wall made out of glass.

After looking at it, she laid down again, "I guess this really was a long day...I better sleep now.." she said to herself as she easily fell asleep from exhaustion.

While Haruka was sleeping soundly, a loud sound coming from the doorbell woke her up.

"Haruka! It's me! Are you there?" a familiar voice shouted cheerfully, accompanied by a continuous pressing of the doorbell.

"Huh?...That voice...Tomo-chan?" Haruka sleepily said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Good morning!" Tomochika cheerfully said while giving Haruka a light hug.

"Good morn—HUH?!..It's morning already?" Haruka panicked as she quickly ran to check the clock.

"I actually have a watch here, Haruka…Anyway, last night must have exhausted you a little too much..."

"Yeah, it really did...Well, come on in…"

...

"So did you eat anything yesterday?" Tomochika asked while she carries a box that caught Haruka's eyes. Coincidentally, the moment that they sat down, her stomach released a growl.

"I….I actually haven't eaten anything since yesterday..." Haruka shamefully said as she held her stomach.

"I figured as much...You know, you need to take care of yourself more often..." Tomochika lectured Haruka as she started to unwrap the box that she is carrying, "Look! I even brought you breakfast! It's your favourite meal with your favourite fruit, the starfruit!" she happily said as she proudly showed Haruka the contents of the box.

"Tomo-chan...You're the best! You always know so much about me!" Haruka then hugged Tomochika while tears started to form on her eyes.

"H-hey don't cry!"

"I'm not sad, I'm just really happy", Haruka said while still hugging her.

After that, both of them sat comfortably at the sofa and happily ate their meals.

After eating, Haruka noticed that Tomochika is speculating her apartment and said, "It's the first time that I've been here, isn't it?"

"Yes, I actually moved here a few days ago"

"I'm really glad that you moved here...Many things have changed, but it actually worked for the best!"

"Yup, you're right!", Haruka said and they smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"Say Tomo-chan, you seem to be too happy today. Did something happen and also, are you and Ren-san okay now?"

"Yup! We talked it out yesterday, and everything went well, after that! As for my overwhelming happiness…"

Tomochika paused for a while accompanied by giggles while having an obvious blush on her face.

"Well…It's a little embarrassing but...wait for it...wait for it...wwaaiiitt" Tomochika said, still accompanied by giggles, "I'm going out with someone!" she happily shouted.

"Wow! Tomo-chan, you're not lying are you?! Is that real?"

"Quit doubting me on that and of course I'm not lying! I met him last night and he was a really nice guy!" Tomochika explained while sparkles started to form in her eyes.

"Congratu- Last night?! Isn't that…"

"I know, I know...but I didn't think that it was possible until I met him... He's just so perfect like someone straight out of the fairy tale. I guess they were right that love transcends time. It doesn't matter how long it's been since your first meeting because when it happens, then it happens. Nothing can stop it", Tomochika explained, still having a blush on her face.

"I-I see", Haruka said while still being confused on what Tomochika is saying.

"Well, that's enough for me" Tomochika pointed to Haruka with an expression of disappointment and seriousness, "How about you Haruka?"

Confused by what she is saying, Haruka answered with a question, "What about me?"

"When are you going to get yourself a boyfriend?" Tomochika strongly said as she pointed to Haruka more closely.

"A-a boyfriend? Why so sud—" Haruka answered but she was immediately cut by Tomochika.

"Haruka, you're not a kid anymore...It would be great to find someone that you can love"

"Actually, I have never thought of that kind of love..." Haruka calmly explained.

"But, you've been struggling by yourself this whole time. Isn't it time for you to enjoy your life? Besides, isn't it every girl's dream to find her own Prince?" Tomochika said as she went closer and closer to Haruka while looking at her, seriously in the eyes.

"W-w-well...umm..." Haruka just rolled her eyes, for she can't find any answer that Tomochika would accept.

"I figured as much as this...But you should think about it more often" Tomochika gave up about the matter and released a sigh, "Well, putting the boyfriend business aside, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…Are you free today? Let's go watch the stars at the Planetarium!"

"I'm sorry Haruka...I have a date in a few hours..."

Haruka didn't answer to this but instead, she just showed a sad expression that Tomochika quickly noticed.

"B-but that doesn't mean that I'm ditching you for a guy or anything!"

"Ah! N-no! That's not what I'm thinking!" Haruka quickly cancelled her thought as she shook her head.

"Haruka, you scared me there for a second." Tomochika said as she released a sigh, "Well, how about we go there when you finally have your free time? Hmm… Let's see…How about next week, I'll make sure to free up some time for you!"

"Alright, it's settled then!" Haruka said followed by a light laugh and to this Tomochika laughed with her too.

As they were, Haruka suddenly remembered a matter regarding her work "By the way Tomo-chan, what does the leader said about yesterday?"

"Well…Actually…Our leader hasn't come back yet up until now. I think he went to another timeline yesterday, as I've heard. But don't worry, Ren is contacting him now" Tomochika explained, but as she was doing so, she unconsciously looked at her watch and was surprised at the time.

"Whoa! Time really does go fast! Haruka, I need to go now, sorry if we can't talk more, but we'll be able next time, I promise" Tomochika said as she hurriedly organized her stuff.

"It's really okay, Tomo-chan!" Haruka then helped her with it and accompanied her to the door.

"I'll be going now! Good bye!" Tomochika loudly said as she waved to Haruka.

"Good bye too!"….and just like that, they happily parted. And to Haruka, knowing that Tomochika finally found someone for herself, she felt really happy for her.

However, she also couldn't help feeling a bit lonely about it and at the same time, she's worried for reasons that she cannot explain herself. Eventually, she decided that she shouldn't think badly of someone and to clear her mind, she spent the rest of the day resting at her apartment.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this and again, I apologize if there are any grammatical error._

_See you next chapter!_


	5. She Always Say That It Was Nothing

_**Disclaimer: **__Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters does not, in any circumstances, belong to me._

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**She Always Say That It Was Nothing**_

_"Haruka-nee-san! You're Haruka-nee-san, right? Everything's just an act right? You're all just setting some surprise, right? Right?"_

_"Well... I better go now...see you again...Haruka and try not to get caught in trouble...again"_

_"Besides, talking to you felt really light…don't you think?"_

_"I told you a while ago that it's okay. Besides, I like helping other people, since their happiness is also my happiness"_

"_You may call me…..__**Cecil**__"_

"Why is it that I'm suddenly remembering all of those?" Haruka asked herself as she stares blankly at the ceiling.

_"I'm going out with someone!"_

Haruka then sighed after recalling their conversation yesterday. "Whoever that guy is, he is really lucky because Tomo-chan is a really wonderful person….But now I feel lonely or maybe this is just what I get for always depending on her" she whispered to herself.

While she was in a deep thought, a loud noise suddenly interrupted.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Haru-haru-haru-chan-chan-chan! It's me!" a cheerful voice shouted in a playful tone as he continuously pressed the doorbell in an amazing amount of frequency.

Because of that, Haruka quickly stood up and ran to the door as fast as she can before her doorbell breaks, "N-natsuki-san! What are you-"

The moment she opened the door, two big hands quickly held on her shoulder, accompanied by constant shaking, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Have you heard about it? Tomo-chan is going out with someone! I'm totally serious!"

"Y-yes, she actually told me yesterday" Haruka dizzily answered.

"Ehh! Do you know the details?"

"Well, it's practically love at first sight. She met him two days ago, after work. I really don't know about the other details though" as Haruka explained, Natsuki eyes slowly sparkled at the confirmation of the news he heard.

"Love at first sight? That's so cute!" Natsuki happily commented. "How about this Haru-chan, let's go out! So that there would be chances that we would bump into them" he added causing Haruka to blush.

"G-go out? Y-you mean…" Haruka nervously asked as her blush becomes more obvious and obvious.

"Oops! Sorry Haru-chan, you're not used to these kinds of things huh? Let's see…I'll rephrase it too…How about this? Let's go look for them and have fun at the same time! It's been a long time since we hang out and it would be lots of fun!" Natsuki cheerfully said. In response, Haruka sighed in relief and happily nodded to his idea.

* * *

"Let's see…where would a cute couple go?" Natsuki asked while he scans through a some kind of map.

"How about… the Planetarium!" Haruka suggested.

Natsuki smiled at her suggestion and said, "Haru-chan, you really like that place, don't you? Can I ask why?"

"There is actually no appropriate reason but as long as I could remember, I've always wanted to see the stars. I actually lost hope about it since we live underground, however, when you, Tomo-chan and Ren-san brought me to the Planetarium I felt so happy and amazed that I always wanted to go there" Haruka explained as she reminisces their times back then.

"That's really wonderful Haru-chan! The way you treasure your friends is unlike any other. I'm so lucky!" Natsuki commented. "Well, what are we doing, standing off in here? Let's go to the Planetarium!" he said as he dragged Haruka by the hand and made a run to their destination.

And to that, after spending time at the Planetarium, they went to other various places in Thera. Weirdly enough, they do not seem to notice Tomochika, along with her intriguing special someone, in any of their destinations.

"Ehh… Tomo-chan is nowhere to be found!" Natsuki mumbled as they walk on the street, "Maybe they're at the mo—Haru-chan, what are you looking at in there?" he asked as he approached Haruka who seems to be attentively staring at one of the windows in a store.

It turns out that Haruka was staring at a piano displayed inside a store that sells musical instruments.

"Oh! Sorry! What were you asking again?"

"Haru-chan, do you know how to play it?" Natsuki suddenly asked in an unusual tone.

Haruka responded with a light smile and shook her head, saying 'No', "No, not really. However, when I was at _Area-X_, I played one in order to fill the Tower of Time with energy"

"But, how were you able to play it?" Natsuki curiously asked while tilting his head.

"I don't really know and I can't even read the sheets given to me. It's like, my fingers just started to move on its own, like magic" Haruka answered, and then she suddenly remembered something, "Oh, I forgot to tell this to both you and Tomo-chan! But when I was at the _Present _era, I met a boy there and he called me by my name. At first I was surprised, but it turns out that he mistaken me for someone else…Now that I recall it, that _Haruka_ person in the _Present _can actually play piano!"

"That's amazing! Maybe she's your ancestor! Or maybe even…you're her _**Reincarnation**_!" Natsuki loudly commented.

"Reincarnation? That word seems familiar, but what is its meaning?"

"A very very very long time ago, people believed that when a person dies, their soul will go to another body, no matter what it is, to live another new life and that is what they call '_Reincarnation'_. So if that's true, then maybe in the past, I was a very cute puppy! Even you Haru-chan!"

"I didn't know about something like that and it would be really amazing if it was real. But if our souls were to cycle to different bodies, shouldn't there be a very low possibility that the Haruka in the present and I would look alike?" Haruka asked as she thought all of the things thoroughly.

"Hmmm…Maybe you and her are just ancestors…or…" Natsuki mumbled as he placed his hand on his chin to think. "Hey! Why don't you play the piano? Maybe we can unlock the memories of your past self if we're lucky!" Natsuki said as he strongly pointed at the piano display.

"Are you sure Natsuki-san? I don't really kno—" Haruka was cut, when Natsuki dragged her to go inside the store, while saying, "Don't worry Haru-chan! I'll teach you! At home, they actually call me a musical genius, so I'm very confident!"

Natsuki dragged Haruka all the way to the displayed piano. There, he started to wave at the shopkeeper while shouting, "Mr. Shopkeeper! Can we use the piano that is displayed here? Don't worry, I'll pay any fee that you will offer, as long as it's reasonable!"

"Okay! Just don't do any scratches and other stuff or else!" the shopkeeper shouted back and Natsuki happily nodded to it.

After that, they started their piano lessons. Time really passes by so fast that they didn't even realized that it was already the shop's closing time. During the course of their lessons, Haruka was able to learn some of the basics. It may just be a small thing but it was a big step for her towards her new interest.

"Thank you so much Natsuki-san! You're really an amazing teacher and I really enjoyed your style of teaching!" Haruka complimented Natsuki as they exit the shop.

"No problem Haru-chan! By the way, did you have some sort of flashback while learning, like memories of being a puppy or something like that?" Natsuki curiously asked.

Haruka first sighed and then she replied with a tone of disappointment, "No, I didn't had any kinds of flashback"

"I see. It isn't that simple, isn't it? But maybe if you continue…" Natsuki mumbled while thinking things through, "Hey Haru-chan do you want to continue the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure! I don't have anything to do anyway" Haruka happily replied.

"Then it's settled! We're going to find out if your past life is a cute puppy!"

Haruka lightly laughed at Natsuki's declaration. After that they proceeded to walk, in addition, Natsuki persistently offered Haruka to walk her home. Haruka eventually accepted it.

"By the way Natsuki-san, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Haruka asked as they walked by the front of a park.

"I'm assigned as an operator tomorrow and—" Natsuki stopped talking as he dragged Haruka behind to the nearest object where they can hide.

"N-natsuki-san what's the—" Haruka tried to ask the reason but she was silenced by Natsuki's 'Shh!'.

"It's Tomo-chan and Ren…" Natsuki whispered to Haruka.

"What are they doing there?" Haruka whispered.

"At first, I don't want you to know this, since you're gonna be too worried but then it would be unfair for you to not to know…Lately, Tomo-chan and Ren are kind of acting weird. I think they're up to something but I think Tomo-chan doesn't like what they're planning. Before you came to work, she's actually been looking pretty sad and she always say that it was nothing… I don't really know what's happening…" Natsuki explained with a gloomy expression.

"Tomo-chan…and…Ren-san" Haruka unconsciously said in atone of pure worry. After that both of them peeked to see what's happening to the conversation between the two of their most important friends.

Being situated pretty far, they really couldn't hear any of the words that the two utter, but Haruka and Natsuki are pretty sure of one thing— there's something serious that is or is going to happen.

From their eyes, they saw that after Ren finished talking, an expression of dread and sorrow was seen from Tomochika's place. It's as if the world around her was destroyed. She then uttered a short sentence, wherein, Ren was the one who showed the dreaded expression.

Then, it seems that Ren is now saying good-bye to her and slowly walked away while clenching his fist and is also partially gritting his teeth. On the other hand, Tomochika crouched to hug her knees to her chest as she cried silently. Shortly after that, she also slowly walked away while wiping her tears, using the back of her hand.

Haruka couldn't hold it in anymore as tears started to flow from her eyes. The very idea made a big crack on her heart, but the very scene crushed it.

"What's happening? Why did this have to happen? Why didn't I know anything about this?" she loudly asked herself as she placed both of her hands on her face.

Natsuki can only look at her in awe after she saw what happened. "Could it have been better if she hadn't known?" he asked himself. He then gave her an embrace and also tried to calm her down. "Maybe I can never know…" he replied to himself.

After a few moments, they proceeded to walk again, with Haruka still remaining silent all the way through.

* * *

"Natsuki-san, I'm very sorry for the trouble and also, thank you for walking me home" Haruka lightly said while forcing a smile.

"It's not really a problem at all. And I should be the one to say so—" Natsuki said but he was cut off by Haruka.

"No Natsuki-san. It isn't your fault. Maybe I was just hit really hard because I lived by the illusion that everything will always go smoothly for the four of us" Haruka said while looking down, "When I saw them fight the other day, I actually got a hunch about it. But, I, myself, refused to believe it because of my silly delusion. Of course, it wouldn't naturally go smoothly. That's how life is after all."

"Haru-chan…" Natsuki faintly said in surprise and amazement.

"Besides, we are their friends…If a conflict is happening between them, it's up to the both of us to fix it back, because that's how things should go, right?" Haruka then showed a light but genuine smile.

Natsuki sighed in relief after hearing what Haruka said and after seeing her smile. He then said, "Thank goodness… I thought that you too, are going to change. I'm very happy that that is not the case. Haru-chan is a good person after all"

"Well, it's already this late, so I better go now. And don't worry about those two that much, okay? I'll try my best to cheer them up tomorrow. Bye-bye now!"

"Good-bye!" Haruka then waved happily at Natsuki.

Haruka spent most of her days by either resting at her apartment or by learning piano by Natsuki. Not so long after that, it's time for her to work again. She will now go back to time-travelling again.

"Huh? Haruka! You're pretty early today!" Tomochika loudly said in the Main Hall as she approaches Haruka.

"Well, I never thought that I could say this after all that happened, but Time-travelling is really fun" Haruka happily said. She still couldn't forget about what happened a few days ago but she'll try to forget it for the meantime, because she decided to just support the two of them with everything she has.

While having a small chat with Tomochika, they happen to pass by person who's called a _Technician_. He then called to Haruka's attention.

"Excuse me, are you Haruka?" the technician asked, in which Haruka nodded to. "You were supposed to receive this on your first day. But anyway, here it is. It's just some papers on how the _Time Machine_ works"

"Oh…thanks…" Haruka said as she looked at the front of the brochure-like paper with a title _"ProRecov"_.

"That's all I'll be going now" the technician said and left.

"Haruka what is th— Oh…that… Just read the first two articles, the others are just advertisement of Shining Corps." Tomochika said while pointing at the said important part.

"_There are two essential things for the time machine to work. _

_One of them is the Eon Database. It's needed for the time machine to recognize locations of other dimensions. It's currently stored inside crystals kept hidden within this building. There are rumors that the Eon Database was not created by our leader. Where it came from is still a complete mystery._

_Another one is the Axial Power. The time machine requires large amount of energy to work. In this era, only the Axial Power, which was invented by Shining Corporate, is capable of powering the engine. There are rumors that Shining Corporate is the one controlling this organization instead of the government."  
_

"Why does this have opinions and rumors? Did our leader really approve this?" Haruka curiously asked after scanning through the said article.

"Well, the leader actually told the editors to write whatever satisfies them as long as they don't leave out all the necessary facts" Tomochika replied and added, "But yeah, this isn't really suppose to be an editorial article"

"Eh, Really?...Oh nevermind that now for the second one…" Haruka mumbled as she scans through it.

"_The Robots at the launch site, aside from assisting to the initiation of missions, they also help in doing odd jobs. Those jobs include, cleaning and cooking._

_Besides those, all the cameras installed in this building are connected to them, so that they could keep track of everyone's work. All the recorded data will be stored in their hard drives."_

"Tomo-chan…why aren't you and Natsuki-san fired yet?" Haruka asked while intentionally looking at Tomochika.

Tomochika laughed lightly and said, "We have ways Haruka…'Ways'…Oh by the way, are you free after work?"

"Yes, why is it?"

"Well…Let's go to the Planetarium after work! What do you say?"

"Of course I want too! Will Natsuki-san and Ren-san come too?" Haruka happily said. However, her happy atmosphere was then neutralized when Tomochika didn't answer her question. When she was about to say another word, it was interrupted for it is now the time to work.

"Haru-chan! Tomo-chan! It's time to work!" Natsuki shouted while waving at them.

"Yeah we're coming Na-chan! Come on Haruka" Tomochika nervously said as she quickly dragged Haruka.

* * *

"Alright! Before we start, here's what the leader said about what happened to Haruka a few days ago" Natsuki announced. "He said that if that ever happens again, you should just press a button situated at the lower part of your watch that says _Future_. Then you'll be able to go back here without an operator's assistance. In addition, he also said that we should study _Area-X_ more, if we ever come across it again. That's all!"

"I understand…By the way, before we start…You two seem to be very familiar of our leader. Who is he anyway?" Haruka curiously asked while shifting her stares at both Natsuki and Tomochika.

"I have nothing to say! Pass!" Tomochika loudly said and comically pointed at Natsuki while panicking.

"I Pass too! It's…umm…It's Ren's turn!" Natsuki panicked and pointed at Ren who was just about to enter the room.

"If it's about our leader then I don't want to get fired so I pass too" Ren calmly said, directing the turn to Tomochika.

"Everyone…This isn't a ball game…What's the matter with you guys?" Haruka facepalmed in disappointment. From there on, the troublesome trio surrounding her kept on comically passing on each other.

Now that Haruka has thought of it, what's happening right now is quite relieving for it's really similar to what they've been doing back when they're at school. The three would go do some trouble and then she would be the only one sane enough to neutralize their troubles altogether, it was always like that. She couldn't help but smile at the comical scenery that's happening right now.

The constant passing was then calmly stopped by Ren, who stated his reason on why he's there in the first place, "Putting that matter aside, the higher ups said that they need you for something Natsuki. Don't worry, I'll be the one to replace you for the meantime"

"Oh, Okay then…" Natsuki said as he nodded. He then quickly glanced at Tomochika, who for a split second, looks like she changed her expression. After that, he also glanced at Haruka and he was sure that she noticed it too.

After glancing at both of them, he straightened himself and proceeded to walk out of the room while loudly saying, "Alright everyone, I'll be going now! Haru-chan good luck and be careful!"

"Now that everything is settled, you can now go to the _Launch Site_, Lady" Ren stated as he and Tomochika postioned themselves at the computer.

"Okay…" Haruka faintly said while she walked out of the room. Before that, she made a final glance at the two, especially Tomochika, who's now looking down with a gloomy expression.

She couldn't the gloomy atmosphere that the two formed, the moment that she left the room, so, "Tomo-chan! Do your best okay? You too Ren-san! I'll be going to the Launch Site now!" Haruka loudly said. The gesture successfully broke Tomochika's gloomy expression. She then gave Haruka a smile and said, "You too, Haruka!" while giving a small wave. Ren, on the other hand, nodded and smiled.

* * *

Haruka has now arrived at the Launch Site. She did the same tings that she did back at the first time and call for her two operators.

"_Alright Lady, from here on, you can now freely choose which era you want to go to. Which would it be? __**Present or Middle Ages**__?"_

"I'll go for the **Present**. I need to make plans there, in order to enter Saotome Academy" Haruka straightly replied.

"_As you wish" Ren said as sound made by the computer can be heard._

"_Commencing countdown...5!"_

"_Haruka! Let's go to the Planetarium after this!" Tomochika shouted as the countdown began. "4!"_

"Of course!" Haruka said as she wore a big smile on her face.

"_3!,2!,1!,0!"_

And to that, Haruka was, again, emerged by the light, transporting her to the **Present **era.

* * *

"I'll never get used to that light…" Haruka commented while rubbing her eyes.

"_Haruka! Are you at the __**Present**__ now?" a voice that belongs to Tomochika asked._

"Yeah. Surprisingly, there seem to be no problem this time" Haruka replied.

"_So, is there any info that you need us for right now?" this time, a voice that belongs to Ren asked._

"No, not yet. But maybe later"

"_Okay then, we'll be disconnecting for now. Contact us, when you need the necessary stuff, okay? Good-bye for now!" Tomochika loudly said._

"Bye for now too!" after that, her operators temporarily disconnected. "…What do I do now?"

While looking around, she noticed Fey who's passing by. This time there seems to be no one bullying him. Haruka decided to approach him. But as she was, Fey eventually noticed her and quickly ran up to her.

"Haruka-nee-san!" after shouting her name, Fey quickly bowed and said, "I'm very sorry for being rude before! I thought you were someone else, so I was wrong"

"N-no! It's okay. By the way, what are you doing here, weren't the gang that bullied you hang out around here?"

"Don't mind those thugs for they're just scums. Besides, I've already ruined their lives" Fey said in very straightforward and serious manner. This was then followed by a question that made Haruka panic inside her mind, "That aside, I've been looking for you these past few days! Where have you been?"

"Umm…well…I've been out of town for a while so…" Haruka tried to explain but then she was cut by Fey who by unknown circumstances, instantly believed her explanation without further details.

"I see! Well, now that you're here, I have someone to introduce to you! Let's go!" Fey happily said as he dragged Haruka and ran to who knows where Fey wants to go to.

"Fey, where are we going?" Haruka asked while both of them are running.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon!" Fey loudly said, with a tone of reassurance.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination and Haruka is still catching her breath.

"Haruka-nee-san! We're here!" Fey said, which made Haruka look up to where they are.

And there she realized, that they are now in front of a _cemetery_.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this, especially __**Cocoa-sensei**__! (I hope you continue until the end! It's still pretty far though), plus the faithful ones (Niel, ForeverAlone and a very good friend of mine :D) and also the remaining people who've been viewing this up until this chapter (Please let me know who you are, so that I can properly thank you)_

___So that's all for this chapter! (Ichinose-san! Syo-kun! Where are you?)_

_See you on the next one!_


End file.
